The capacity of a memory channel can be increased by increasing the number of DIMMS attached to a memory channel. However, as the number of DIMMs per channel is increased, the bandwidth of the memory channel degrades and results in a loss in memory system performance. The degradation is due to increased loads, via-trace coupling, trace-trace coupling, and insertion loss.